<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elias wants another divorce by Magiciseverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122610">Elias wants another divorce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything'>Magiciseverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't tell me this didn't happen.</p>
<p>Spoilers up to MAG160</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elias wants another divorce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What. Are those?" </p>
<p>Elias looked down at where his husband was gesturing. "You don't like my weed socks?"</p>
<p>Peter frowned, moving to tug them away.</p>
<p>"No, no, these were a gift from a very close friend."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you have to wear them when I'm trying to fuck you, little man. And who in the hell-" he scowled deeper, raising a brow. "Tim Stoker is not a close friend, Elias."</p>
<p>"If you want this thick ass, *big boy*, the weed socks stay on."</p>
<p>Peter leaned over him to kiss down his throat. "I told you not to call me that..." He bit down on Elias's shoulder, wrapping a hand around the far-too-cocky man's erection. "Or I'll make you wear the cat ears again."</p>
<p>"Do you consider that a threat? Big boy..." Elias's voice was a little breathless but he still had that infuriating grin that Peter couldn't stand and loved so much. He stroked him slowly as Elias's sock-clad foot slipped between his thighs to rub along Peter's cock with a surprising amount of flexibility.</p>
<p>"You are utterly infuriating, Elias." He twisted his hand, making Elias let out a high pitched moan. "Now behave for once in your fucking life." He pushed his thighs up against his chest, groaning. "You're so lucky you're beautiful..." He pressed against his ass, before thrusting inside of him. Elias knew how much he loved his smug prick ass, and that made this relationship so much harder to deal with. But the sex was so good.</p>
<p>Peter groaned as Elias rocked his hips up to ride his cock. "Good boy ... Fuck you're such a good boy... my good little man..." He gasped as he brought his hand down harshly on Elias's ass, watching it bounce slightly with the force. He was too fucking beautiful for anyones good.</p>
<p>Elias moaned, wrapping his legs around him and scratching his back. </p>
<p>Peter buried his face in Elias's neck as he stroked his cock quickly, panting heavily against the crook of his shoulder. </p>
<p>"You're going to take my cum like a good boy, aren't you Elias?"</p>
<p>"Mm yes daddy..." He bit down on Peter's ear. "Fill me up..."</p>
<p>He could still feel Elias chuckling as he shuddered through his orgasm. </p>
<p>Little shit knew exactly what he was doing and Peter always felt so out of his depth under his control.</p>
<p>Later than night, he was watching Elias iron his favorite suit, knowing by the look on his face that he was not paying attention to what he was doing at all. Probably spying on his employees as he was wont to do</p>
<p>"I'm going back on the Tundra tomorrow, you'll be able to take care of yourself I hope?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" He looked up, eyes still glowing slightly red. </p>
<p>"I have to leave first thing in the morning."</p>
<p>Elias smiled without warmth. "Well you don't have to leave, you're making the choice to." He hung up his suit carefully.</p>
<p>"Are you actually doing this again? I'm not leaving my work for you to be my little lap dog, no matter how good the blowjobs are, little man. You're cute, but I have a god to worship already."</p>
<p>"Hm. I want another divorce." Elias tapped his foot, staring into the closet</p>
<p>"Elias. Look at me. You don't want that."</p>
<p>He crossed his arms, refusing to turn around. "Why wouldn't I want that? You're never on land anymore."</p>
<p>"If we get divorced, again, who is going to get the cereal boxes from on top of the fridge? Who's going to pay for your little institute? You think Simon Fairchild is going to fuck you like I do? You'll be begging me to come back just like you always do the second I get back from my trip."</p>
<p>"Get out of my home."</p>
<p>Peter sighed deeply. "Elias."</p>
<p>"I said. Get out."</p>
<p>"I paid for this house, this is my house!"</p>
<p>Elias turned around him, several eyes opening across his face as he stormed toward him, poking his chest. He was so cute when he was angry and that was so infuriating. </p>
<p>"You got what you came for, if you're not going to fuck me again, then get out."</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair, sighed deeply and disappeared in a salty sea breeze, returning to his ship for the night. After a grumpy, fitfully sleep in his cabin, he gathered his usual crew and set out to sea for a long voyage to feed his god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned a few months later, he was amused to find Elias in jail and his institute in shambles. </p>
<p>"Hello, darling. Trouble catching up to you at last?" He chuckled, leaning against the bars of the cell.</p>
<p>"Of course not. You must know this is part of my plan." Elias looked an absolute mess, although he had somehow convinced the guards to allow him to wear his suit. His hair stuck up in tufts and it looked as if someone had punched him in the face. </p>
<p>"I see. Do you need me to clean up your mess?"</p>
<p>Elias grinned widely, his eyes glowing. "The institute will fall apart without a. Hm. Strong guiding force. So I'd like to make you a wager, big boy. I know how much you love a good gamble. I will *allow* you to run the institute whilst I am incapacitated."</p>
<p>"I'm not interested in keeping an eye on your pet projects, Elias. You know I despise academics."</p>
<p>Elias chuckled, his chains shaking as he shifted closer. "Listen before you make your choice. If you can tempt one of my precious employees into your own employ, and more specifically, replace my body, then I will do nothing to take them back from you. You will have a new servant, you will have the institute, and you will have the panopticon."</p>
<p>Peter waited for him to keep talking. "And what's in it for you?"</p>
<p>"Oh I don't want anything too severe. If you fail. You'll take my pet archivist into the lonely for a little trip."</p>
<p>Peter watched him suspiciously. Elias must be very desperate. They had made several bets back and forth, and Elias had never once won. And there was a lot Peter could get out of this.</p>
<p>"I will accept on one condition. If I enter your office, I'm burning the divorce papers."</p>
<p>"Oh Peter, do you really think I put them where you'd find them?" He chuckled darkly. "Here, I'll even give you a little leg up. I suggest you spend some time with Martin, he's quite an enigma. Now unless you plan to fuck me in this cel-nn!" Peter appeared beside him, pressing Elias back against the wall. </p>
<p>"I do love the way you look all cuffed up."</p>
<p>"Shut up and fuck me."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>